Happily Ever After
by lilmizchitchat
Summary: Ever since the first day of school Rachel had a thing for Puck but would they get thier happily ever after?
1. The First Time

**Note: This is my first ever story I have wrote. **

**Puck and Rachel are my favourite couple so I based it on them.**

**Few things you need to know:**

**1. This chapter is based before the pilot.**

**2. Puck is not a 'badass' just yet.**

**3. Rachel never liked Finn.**

* * *

Ever since the first week, first day of high school, Rachel Berry knew she had a crush on Noah Puckermen.

I know you guys are probably think what in the world or how the f**k? But it all started that first week of high school, Rachel was new and it was like entering a whole new world. To be honest she did not want to be that girl that is big headed and that gets on peoples nerves. Or even the person who tries to be the center of attention.

Anyway, yeah, it all started in science, when Noah Puckermen sat next to Rachel Berry. I know, the Puckermen, was sitting next to her. But at the time he wasn't the so called 'badass' as we know him to be. Well... this goes time back, Rachel, as we know her was a 'smartass' as she is today and Puck, well he was that not so smart Puck. They ended up sitting together. Rachel and Puck together, I know that mean sexual comments and dirty looks but it was all weird, they were... nice to each other.

They would spend lots of time together. They would joke around and have a competition to see who could finish there own work first. They made such a cute pair, it was unbelievable. Sometimes when Rachel had the worst day ever, the look on Puck's face would give her butterflies in her tummy. She really felt like he understood her in a weird way, even though they hardly had something in common. For him she was just another girl who would soon become his friend, hopefully.

The day Rachel realised that she liked Puck was that one summer day. There were no clouds in the sky, it was just blue. The was shining like it has never shone before. Rachel sat next to the window and when ever the teacher would talk she would look the other way because the had the most ugly nose that had nose hair showing from every direction. Whne she looked back to find Puck smile at her. That instant her palms started to sweat, her hands started to shake, her heartbeat went faster and all she could see was his perfect green that she was slowing sinking into. He was to busy looking at that ugly teacher to even notice that she was staring at him. He wore a gorgeous blue like the sky t-shirt with some baggy jeans. All she could look at was him while he looked at their science teacher blabbing about something in space. She would love it when she spent an hour a day just looking at him.

But then came the tragic day when they had to move sits because the seating plan got changed. It really did make her cry. But she did think to god bless that teacher for making the seating plan.

She remembered the time when Puck had a cramp in his leg and she couldn't do a single thing. When all she wanted to do was run to him, hold him tight while she cups his face, telling him that she's here and she is not going to let anything happen to him. But all she did was stand the and look like a lemon. Just looking at the boy she liked the most go throw pain in his leg made he blood rush, fast and to be able to do nothing made her blood burn. She just wished that there was something she could do some way she could tell him she cared.

After when their classes got changed she cried, cried so much that her eyes were raw and there were no tears left.

She knew then and there that this Noah Puckermen had touched her heart.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Is it to mushy like lovey dovey?**

**Please Rate and comment.**

**All comments are appericated.**

**Keep in mind this is my first article so please tell me what I can improve upon.**

**Also, there will be more chapters.**

**Thanks **


	2. As Time Goes By

**Thank You for all the alerts and review. I know the story is taking time to get into but give it time. The chapter are quite short sorry. I know it's been time since i have updated but it's because of my GCSEs.**

As life went on so did Rachel's crush. It went on and became much bigger. She didn't even no what to call it, a crush or love, all she knew was that there was something there from one Noah Puckermen.

She was glad to have at least one lesson with him which was maths. As they started to grow older, Puck became more and more popular; however Rachel became more and more of a loser. Soon came the time when Puck was known as a 'badass'.

Whenever Rachel would see Puck she would see him with a girl and it would break her. She did not have much friends but she was kind off close to Kurt, since they had known each other practically since they were babies. I know Kurt always takes the piss out of Rachel's clothes and they don't really seem like the friends but they some how are.

Rachel knew from day one that Kurt was gay. Who wouldn't know have you seen the way he dresses and acts. Not that I don't like it, well I actually love it. Anyways... then some time later came along glee club, which we know is amazing.

We all knew that Rachel was one to sign up. When she did, she got slushed by the guy she liked. She felt the wet drink slowly slopping down her face as tried to get the icy mixture off her eyes because we all know its not good to get corn syrup in your eyes. It wasn't that the corn mixture slopped downed all the way the the feet and that it was like someone had threw a bucket of ice on her, it was that someone who had threw it.

This wasn't the first time he had done this. It was obvious why he did it; popularity had hit his head unfortunately. He had done this so many times before that she hadn't kept count. He would always scream freak when he slushed her. So what she was a freak? She likes the way she is. Even though he would do this to her, she still had feeling for him. She did not want to it was just there like it had been for some long time, quite long time before.

As things went on Finn joined the glee club which was kinda cool because they sang _Don't Stop Believin'_which made Mr. Shue, stay which made them suck less, in Mr. Shue's eyes. To the whole school they were all losers and they all knew what happened to losers, one word, SLUSHED. Obviously Puck used to do the slushing all the time specially when it come to her. Soon Quinn, Santana and Britney joined because apparently Rachel was so called in love with Finn, which made her think "where the hell did they get the idea from?" All Rachel hoped was that Quinn doesn't get her solos other wise she would seriously DIE!

I don't know how she did this but Quinn convinced Rachel that wasn't that good of a directer for New Dirction. It was was so sad, poor Mr. Shue. Then as we all know that they got that very weird guy and Mr. Shue made another band. Anyways, main point was that this made Puck join Glee Club. As Rachel looked at the list of songs they were going to sing today she saw Puck's name. It made her heart beat, fast, at the same time was telling everyone Puck was joining them. Even through Rachel's heart was racing, there was a part of her which wished he wasn't there but she didn't know why just yet.

**So what do you think? As usual all reivew are expected specially any improvements :) Wish me luck gotta science test this Thursday :) LOL**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**Im sorry for the people who thought that this was another chapter :( but I'm sorry to tell you guys that I'm ending this fanfic. I feel that there is no plot or a continuous storyline. Also I've been supper busy with coursework and all. I'm really sorry but if you do have any ideas don't hesitate to message me. **

**:D Pri x**


End file.
